You're With Me
by Loony-1995
Summary: What if Ron had been on the same broom as Mad-Eye Moody instead of Mundungus?
1. Changed Partners

'Right, ready?'

'Erm, I haven't got anyone.'

'Oh, Ron you're with me.'

'Isn't Mundungus meant to be with you, Alastair?'

'Hasn't shown. Tonks, you take our new addition, Gilmore with Tonks, Ron with me. Everyone know the plan?' Mad-Eye looked around. 'I'll say it again anyway. Seven Harry's, get to your given place, port key to the Burrow. Easy. See you there.'

'I really don't think that this is going to work,' whispered the Harry-Hermione to Harry-Ron and Harry as they made their way to the garden.

'I'm sure it will, it's Mad-Eye's plan, he's a hardened auror, his plans never fail,' said Harry, trying to convince her and himself that this would work.

'It will, no doubt about it.'

'Oh just because your with Mad-Eye!'

'Sorry 'Mione I didn't chose,' smiled the Harry-Ron.

'I'm with Hagrid,' Harry looked at Harry-Hermione.

'Harry wins,' grinned Harry-Ron.

'Good luck mate. I'll see you at the Burrow,' smiled Harry. Harry-Hermione gave them each a hug; Harry found it weird being hugged by himself.

'I don't need it. Mum better have some food for when we get back, I'm starving.'

Each couple stood in the garden with their chosen transport. They waited patiently for Mad-Eye's signal.

They were off.

* * *

><p>Molly rushed around the Burrow as couples arrived. Then George arrive, his ear lost.<p>

It seemed that everyone was back, but she hadn't counted or checked, she had George to be looking after.

Two hours or so later, everyone sat down in the Burrow's living room; the Burrow had been a rush and finally they could all sit down with a good cup of tea. Molly sat down with a sign; all of her children were back and safe.

Molly gasped, her hands slamming over her mouth, tears in her eyes, her cup smashing shattering the warm, comfortable silence.

'Mol, what?' Asked Arthur, his face full of worry.

'Ronnie! My poor baby!' She began weeping.

'Ron's here,' smiled Arthur, looking around with a smile, but slowly his smile faded. 'Someone's seen him...?' Everyone present shook their heads.

Realisation dawned on them. Neither Mad-Eye nor Ron had made it back and they'd had no word. The worst part being that no one had noticed for two hours.

Where were they? And were they dead?

The answer to the latter probably was 'yes', but you can always hope...


	2. Hope?

_I don't really know how long this is going to be but I've decided to keep the chapters short(ish), I'll leave it to you to decide whether that's a good or bad thing!  
>Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favourites! Enjoy :D<em>

* * *

><p>Search parties were quickly established; each group wanting to desperately find Ron or Mad-Eye <em>alive<em> or some clue that they were indeed _alive_ and as well as they could be. Luckily or it could be unluckily, Fleur had seen flashes of green lights in the corner of her eye shortly after they had taken off and she could remember whereabouts it was. They now had a certain area where their broom could have fallen, but maybe they had just been blown a little of course and where now just flying around Scotland lost...but they all knew that that theory was high unlikely.

Harry, Fred and Hermione went quickly to the safe house where Ron and Mad-Eye's port key was, in case they were just held up there or if they had taken the port key and there had been a flux in magic and they were now just safe, well and fine somewhere else.

The others took off swiftly, George made sure that no one was left with him and announced that he would stay behind in case they came back.

But it was late and very dark; their search was in vain; they found nothing. In the end, Molly had to be dragged back to the Burrow. It was the safe at the safe house, the port key had not been touched and the house had had no visitors.

No one got a good night's sleep that night. Gilmore left quickly, he had never known the family until tonight and felt it weird to stay but he vowed that he would make sure that every trusted auror knew of their disappearance and that they would all be on the look for them.

Molly would manage to cry herself to sleep but would only have terrible nightmares about her son's fate and would start screaming and thrashing; Arthur would hold his wife no matter how much she fought or cried. He felt the pain too.

The Twins sat together and there were no smiles on their faces, not even they could find a positive side to this, there was no joke in this situation. Ginny sat with Harry, silent tears trickled down her face, like her mother horrid scenes flashed through her head about Ron's predicament. Tonks sat silently with Remus, she liked Ron greatly and she had worked with Mad-Eye for _forever_, he was like an Uncle to her; Remus had also worked closely with Mad-Eye and he had taught Ron and remembered how brave the boy had been and how he had always been there to push Harry on and forward. Bill sat between Fleur and Charlie, his fiancée didn't know what to say to him to take any of the pain away and she remembered how Ron had helped to save her sister; it would be a great loss if he was taken, Ron could be so much. Charlie loved Ron more than any of his other brothers; he saw pieces of himself in Ron. They had a connection. He just sat there while tears rolled down his face silently and swiftly as he remembered Ron.

But Hermione's reaction was probably the strangest.

She didn't cry.

She just sat there.

Staring.

No emotion.

She was blank.

And that was how the living room of the Burrow stayed all night.

* * *

><p>'Hello..? Hello...? It's Gilmore, is anyone receiving me?' A voice broke through the silence of the early morning; the room was the same as it had been all night.<p>

'Gilmore?' It was Remus who answered groggily.

'Yes,' a blue envelope popped up in front of Remus's face. Suddenly the whole room was awake and alert; Gilmore had said that he would only call if he got something about Ron, Mad-Eye or their location.

'You've got something?' Remus sat up straighter.

'Sort of,' Gilmore's so-so answer didn't affect the alertness of the room; it was news all the same. 'A broom, flying out of control, was spotted a few miles away from where Miss. Fleur said she saw the green flashes, I flew over and found a broom, well I think it was a broom, it was smashed nearly out of recognition. And I'm sorry to say that well, that I found blood... a lot of blood,' he added in a smaller voice; he knew that they had to be told, there was no point in trying to hide it from them, they would want to know.

His words seemed to have an effect on Molly. She straightened up.

'Blood?'

'Yes Ma'am,' the envelope glided swiftly over to Molly and lingered in front of her.

'Do you know whose blood it is?'

'No, not yet Ma'am.'

'I worked as an auror's secretary; you'll need a sample of his hair as we do not have his wand. I'm sure I can find some in his hairbrush, you must come over immediately. We can test to see if it is Ron's blood, if not we can assume that it is either Alastair's or some third-party, but I'm sure that you have a sample of Alastair's somewhere, every auror is made to give a sample so that if needed, at a later date, it can be tested and matched against other blood. Send someone to get his sample and have his tested against the found blood, I do hope you have taken a sample and that the scene is being looked after.'

'It is Ma'am. Shall do Ma'am, don't you worry Ma'am, I'll do it now. Thank you.' The blue envelope shut quickly and floated to the ground.

'Charlie get Ron's hairbrush, Ginny get a small clear bag from the kitchen, they're in the third drawer from the left. Charlie put some hair in the bag,' Charlie and Ginny sat stunned. 'Move.'

A few minutes later, Gilmore was over, his cheeks slightly flushed due to the quick pace at which he had completed Molly Weasley's instructions.

'It's all done Ma'am, got the best auror on it, don't worry he can be trusted, I only told the trusted ones,' it seemed that Gilmore felt that Molly was now his boss in this operation and that he needed to report to and impress her. He took the bag and said he would get it done without more ado and would send the results over as soon as they were ready.

As soon as Gilmore left, Molly buzzed around the house, cleaning, making food, doing whatever she could to take her mind off the dragging wait. Slowly the others seemed to flow suit. They got changed, ate, had a shower and talked about other things; Charlie even went and began weeding the back garden by hand.

Soon a call went around the house that there was a blue envelope hovering in the living room. As fast as light, the group arranged themselves in the room.

'We did the test and we've re-checked them. It's not a "third party", as you put it Ma'am. The blood belongs to,' Gilmore seemed to pause and this pause seemed to go on forever.

And ever.

And ever.

And ever.

And ever.

And ever.

And ever.

And ever.

* * *

><p><em>Aren't I cruel?<em>


	3. Theories & New News

'Mad-Eye's.'

The reaction was instantaneous; Molly jumped up and began running around, happily screaming and the reactions of the rest were very similar but maybe less loud. Yes, they were sad that it was Mad-Eye's blood and that he had been seriously injured but it wasn't their son, their best friend, their youngest brother, their older brother or the one they loved. Tonks and Remus gave a small smile; they both loved Mad-Eye but he had had his time and would be happy to die in battle, whereas Ron was younger, he had the rest of his life ahead of him and he was part of the "Golden Trio" and would be needed if they were to ever defeat Voldermort and his minions.

Gilmore waited for the screaming and movement to die down before he carried on speaking.

'We can hopefully trace his whereabouts from the blood at the scene and can hopefully find out where he is. This will take some time sadly but as soon as I get the smallest bit of news. I'll contact you. Hopefully it'll be good news! Is there anything you wish to ask or want?' Gilmore waited, it was Molly who spoke.

'I just want to thank you for everything that you're doing for me and my family,' she smiled, tears in her eyes, at the envelope, hoping that Gilmore could understand what this really meant to her.

'No thanks needed Ma'am, it's all in a day's work,' and on that note, the letter snapped shut and floated once again to the floor.

With that news, Tonks and Remus said they would try and get some sleep at their own house; Molly promised that she would call them when they had anything. Now it was just family.

'Do you think they'll find them?' Hermione said, her voice cracking from the stress and pain. The group were just sitting back in the living room.

'Of course they will dear,' answered Molly brightly, she was head of this family and it was her job to keep her head up and strong.

'Dead or alive?' Hermione asked even quieter.

'Now, dear, that's no way to think at a time like this! I'll run you a nice warm bubble bath and I'll get you a nice big cup of tea... that's what you need,' Molly strode out with Hermione shuffling in her wake.

'She's taking it well,' called George sarcastically.

'It 'cause she loves him,' replied Fred in a soppy, mocking tone.

'Oh shut up you two!' Ginny glared at the Twins aggressively, they said nothing back – they knew when not to mess. She knew how much this hurt Hermione and she could understand; she would be the same if Harry hadn't returned.

Harry moved from his place to sit next to her, placing a caring arm around her, Ginny curled up next to him. Fred tutted but the twins made no angry comment about it; that was Ron's job. And he wasn't here to do that, but he would be. He'd come back and yell at Harry for cuddling his sister. Ron would be fine. He always was.

But maybe Lady Luck would run out on him this time.

'He'll be alright, won't he?' Whispered Fred into George's surviving ear; Fred was seriously worried but he didn't dare to show how he really felt. He and George were _always _happy and positive in _any_ situation, if they showed how they really felt now, everyone else would realise how bad it really was.

George gave a sad smile before he answered.

'Yeah... come on! He's survived being chased by a bludger; his own teddy bear being changed into a spider; a giant Chess set; a crash in a flying car; Mum's worst howlers; hundreds of giant spiders; a trip down a Slytherin toilet; a werewolf; a man disguised as a rat; being chained to a lake; a duel at the MoM and a duel at Hogwarts! He's like a Hero Freddie and the Hero _never_ dies!'

'That's only in stories and this is no story! He's dead, isn't he?' Fred's voice rose.

'No!'

'Or he's being tortured somewhere!'

'No!'

'Or he's dying of thirst!'

'No!'

'Or maybe he's dying of starvation!'

'No!'

'Oh, he can't die of starvation because he'll have Mad-Eye's body to-.'

'I WILL NOT HAVE THAT SORT OF TALK IN THIS HOUSE!' Molly blasted; it seemed that she and Hermione had just come down to get that cup of tea right at the wrong moment. It seemed that the rest of the room had heard Fred's theories. They were pale and looked as though they were going to be sick; Ginny and Hermione looked close on tears.

'Ron is fine somewhere, he's not going to give up on us now! He's not that sort of boy!' Molly was bright red and furious. She stormed out, dragging Hermione with her.

The day passed on; some slept, some ate, some just sat there waiting but there was no talking, talking involved think and no one wanted to think. Molly would at regular intervals make food, but no one would really eat, one person might just nibble a bit at a sandwich. They just couldn't eat at a time like this; Ron probably could of.

It was late evening when two figures entered the room.

'Molly?'

'Remus... Tonks... what are you doing back?' Molly's voice sounded happy and glad to see them, the room wondered how she could seem so happy and bright at a time like this.

'Gilmore sent us word that he was going to come here with some news; I don't know how he knew.' Answered Tonks with a small smile to Molly; she knew what the mention of news could bring to the woman in front of her.

'I told him, oh Merlin!' Soon the room was once again waiting for Gilmore's arrival and news. If he had sent Tonks and Remus over it must be important and if he said he was going to come to the Burrow, it must also be important. Tonks said that Gilmore said he would be leaving shortly after he had owled them and they had left as soon as they'd read his owl. Gilmore had to be over soon.

'Oh hurry up Gilmore,' muttered Fred.

There was a knock at the door.

'Speak of the Gilmore and he shall appear,' said George with a small smirk.  
>Molly shot up and went to go and open the front door. You could hear their hurried but happy greetings.<p>

'Hey,' said Gilmore with a wave of his hand, the room murmured their greetings, Molly found her seat next to Arthur; he held her hands nervously.

'I'm guessing you already all know why I'm here. I've got some very important news actually... and I'm sad to say that it's actually, erm, well, err, bad.' The room stop breathing, in case the sound of it stopped them from hearing him. Gilmore took a pause to compose himself before he carried on.

* * *

><p><em>MWAH HA HA HA. Yes that's it for today folks! But before you go, I was just wondering what you want to happen; I've got an idea in my head but then someone suggested to me that Ron should be dark (that's why it wasn't his blood), someone else said they should both be dead! So I was just wondering if you had any thoughts on their situation. Thanks! :)<em>


	4. Avenging Angel

'We've located Mad-Eye,' the mood in the room instantly lifted but yet they kept silent; there must be news of Ron to come. 'But, err, he's dead.' The mood crashed back down, Molly choked a cry. 'He wasn't in a very good way and err, we only managed to err, get back his err, head.' Molly gave a small scream; the room was pale, feeling sick and wanted to hear no more, but knew it had too. Gilmore didn't really want to continue anymore; he hated making people cry and hated breaking bad news to such close families. Nevertheless, he carried on. 'He was a few miles away from where we found the blood so err, either Ron carried him and then something err, happened or they were err, taken and erm, Mad-Eye's head dumped.' Gilmore looked nervously at the floor; he didn't want to be there. Why hadn't he just sent another letter?

Because this needed telling to their faces, it was the only way. 'We'll continue looking around that area for anything more but hey, look on the bright side; we haven't found anything of Ron's so he's probably still alive and well!' Gilmore tried a bright smile, but it didn't work.

'Or more likely, they haven't finished with him,' whispered Ginny, but the room was quiet enough for her whisper to be a shout. This time, Molly said nothing on thinking positive but even she couldn't see how this could turn out well.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks which turned into months and still there was no word from anyone on Ron's whereabouts. The Weasley Wedding was meant to go ahead but Bill didn't want to go through it without his youngest brother with him. It was postponed for months until however, Hermione managed to persuade the couple that it was what Ron would have wanted.<p>

They began to refer to Ron in the past tense – they began to except that he was gone and was dead. They didn't have a funeral but black was a common colour for clothes.

Harry and Hermione sent word to Ron's other friends of what had happened, of course, not giving the exact details of how it had actually happened and they too all assumed that the worst had happened and that Ronald Weasley was gone_ forever_.

The wedding was upon them but it didn't feel like a wedding.

Molly tried to be smiley and happy and give off a joyful mood but it didn't work; the other family members tried to be happy and show that nothing had happened but everyone there knew what had happened and they all knew why this would not be a true wedding – there would be no cheerful atmosphere.

The other members came in their dress robes and dresses but Hermione came in a simple black dress; she had just lost the boy – man – she loved, he was her soul mate and everyone knew.

The service started well and Fleur had looked beautiful, Bill had even been able to give a true smile.

'And now, I ask that if anyone has a reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, that they should speak now or forever hold their peace...' the elder wizard gave a look around the garden and gave a sigh.

'That is the most awkward part of the-,'

A rough cough was heard at the back of the garden.

'Oh, I spoke to soon,' he whispered, but it was loud enough of the crowd to hear.

There was a tall, imposing man standing firm at the back. His skin was pale but covered in dirt, bruises and scars, so looked a darker tone. His face was weather-beaten but matured and he had a long, deep scar which chiselled from the corner of his right eye down to the right corner of his lips. His body was muscular and his arms also had scars. His hair hung just above his broad shoulders and was scruffy, yet it suited him well and looked perfect; it was a dull ginger, bordering on brown. His clothes were simple and cheap; a plain, dirty t-shirt which clung desperately to his muscled body and ripped, faded jeans which were more rags than trousers; he looked like a handsome tramp. He had long muscular legs, which showed through his ripped clothing, they looked powerful but were, once again, scarred. He looked serious and rather commanding but his eyes sparkled. They were an enchanting and beautiful shade of light blue; they danced with youth, happiness, cheer and _life_. Everyone looked at him with awe but with a small bit of fear; if he didn't like you, you would know and so would the Healers at St. Mungo's. He began to walk down the aisle, he had a slight limp with his left leg yet his strides were powerful and long, they commanded attention. Everyone watched, not able to take their eyes away from this charming new man.

'Hello, remember me?' The man's voice was deep, gruff and like his body and face, demanded attention, your ears would hold onto every word he spoke like it was the difference between life and death. Yet, he had a small smile playing onto his small, cracked lips.

'Hello Ronald, I knew you weren't dead,' it was Luna who had spoken, she made her way from her seat to see the man. He turned.

'Yes, yes, it is you, hello,' Ron smile broaden, he gave Luna a tight hug. He laughed; it was a strong, charming, rich and manly laugh, yet there was an undertone of fear and sadness lying deep inside it.

'It's good to see you too and I'm glad not everyone had given up on me. No, no, please, I didn't come here to stop your wedding, Bill, just to see it. I'm sure we can catch up after the wedding,' he smiled and walked back up the aisle and took his place guarding the back.

The wizard had never completed a service quicker in his life. He had never been forced too.

Afterwards, Ron was attacked by people.

Family, friends and even some people he didn't even know. People cried, people laughed but every person was happy to see Ron. Ron was reborn to them; their hope was restored.

He managed to make his excuses and was able to have a shower and get on a clean pair of clothes, which didn't fit his new body and longer legs.

He laughed, danced, joked, talked and smiled with everyone he could, but yet they all just wanted to know where he had been and why he hadn't appeared before.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and the newlyweds had put off their honeymoon for a day; they wanted to desperately know Ron's tale.<p>

The original group – Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Tonks, Remus and Gilmore – plus Percy who had been allowed back into the burrow to see his brother and hear his story.

They all sat in the living room, with Percy having been pushed onto the floor. They faced a standing Ron who even without words, demanded their attention and they surrendered every last drop of it to him.

'I think I'll want no interruptions, it'll be easier that way,' the room nodded but it knew that it wouldn't have stopped him anyway; they were desperate to know every last thing and he had a voice that you just did not interrupt. He gave a small cough and started his tale.

'We had started off reasonably well but then we were hit, Mad-Eye couldn't control the broom and we dropped, he lost his wand and his arm but I managed to cushion us a fall. They were on as like parasites, they took my wand and knocked us both out. We were taken to a house, Malfoy Manor to be precise; we were locked up in their dungeon but in different cells that were next to each other. We were there for some time, I don't know how long exactly but then we were dragged out together.' His voice was clear and he gave as few details as he could get away with; he wanted to remember as little as he could. 'He was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange for a bit and they threatened that if I did tell all I knew they'd kill him, but he told me not to. So I didn't. They just cut of his head in front of me,' Ron's voice stayed calm and monotonous. 'I was thrown back into the cells. I knew I had to get out before they began on me. I had a stupid plan that wouldn't work but I would have been killed in the process, which to me seemed a better fate that the one they were going to give to me. But it was when Draco Malfoy came to give me food that it began to look as though I could get out of that place alive and in a reasonable state. I thought he'd be nasty and his usual self. But he wasn't. He promised to get me out and healed a few of my smaller wounds for me. And he got me out... I don't know what his fate was or is. It was so confusing. We got a few down and dead but we were separated,' his tone was matter-of-fact, it seemed so strange and weird; there was no emotion. 'I got out and ran. I just kept running. I past a few little villages but I knew I would have to stop somewhere, luckily a lone woman who had a farm just outside of a small town, took pity on me and helped me. I had no money so I paid her back by helping her on her farm. It must have been a month after I arrived, when she told me my debt was "paid" and I could leave, she gave me a little bit of money, some food, a spare pair of clothes and a map and sent me on my way. I went to the nearest city I could – London. I didn't have enough money to survive and ended up in a lot of fights for it, luckily I usually came out the better side, but sometimes, I thought I was going to just die on the streets. I left there after about another month – I had no concept of time, it could have been years for all I knew. Used to map to find out whereabouts Home was and headed for it. It was hard, I went hungry some nights but as you now know, I got here fine. I never thought I'd see you lot again, but I have,' Ron smiled; his last sentence finally had some emotion and feeling.

'Is that it?' George asked sarcastically with a smile, Ron laughed back.

'Yeah, that's it,' he smiled back.

Molly made the best food she had ever made and probably made the most ever; she couldn't have felt better, she had her youngest son back in one piece. Everyone ate and was happy – Percy didn't stay for dinner, he just said his piece to Ron and left.

That night, everyone could finally rest happy with their minds at rest; Ron was home, where he belonged, and he was well.

* * *

><p>A scream broke the silence of the morning Burrow.<p>

Everyone rushed to its sound.

Hermione stood in the kitchen clutching a piece of parchment. She was shaking and tears streamed down her face, all hope and cheer had departed from her eyes.

Charlie finally prised it from her hands, he read it aloud.

'_I'm sorry but I couldn't stay. I thought I would never see you again but I did. That was what I wanted and I've done it. I can't stay. I have gone to find Draco Malfoy; I owe that boy my life. I will find out what happened to him and if so, I will avenge his death. I have also found out that the village where the lone woman, a Ms. Todd, was attacked by death eaters only last week, I also owe her my life, I will find out if she is safe, if so I will pay her back or help her in any way I can and if I do not find her alive, as she is a Muggle, she will be dead, I shall find out who killed her and which death eaters where on that attack and I will punish them accordingly. I will not be able to rest until I do my duty. They gave me my life and I shall help or avenge theirs. You will not understand and do not try too. I love you all; please do not hate me or yourselves. Do not coming looking for me and do not try to help me, you will just hinder me. Do not look for either person; it is my job to do so and you knowing how they are will not help me, it will just hinder me. Harry and Hermione carry on with your own duty – I will be in the shadows protecting you. Do not fear. I will watch over all of you during this war and do not worry, if you die, I will avenge your death. I will always be there for you all, even when you think I have left you. I shall complete my duty and put my mind at rest, but I may not return then. I am different now. I have seen many things that someone of my age should not have to see, no one should ever have to see what I have seen. I did not tell you my whole story, for I did not want you to be as scarred as I am. Thank you for everything. Goodbye x._'

And that was the last they ever heard of Ron.

The war finished and somehow they all survived.

They all kept their unspoken promise and no matter how much they wanted too, did not look go looking for Ron. They saw Draco Malfoy well and happy at the End celebrations; he actually came over and said he had seen Ron and the man was well. But that was it. They never knew if Ms. Todd's fate or what happened to Ron.

Harry and Ginny married, Fred married, Holey George married, Charlie didn't and neither did Hermione; she couldn't face it. She would always look out of her window, hoping that a man with enchanting eyes would appear and finally come to be with her.

He never did.

But she never knew that the man with the bright blue eyes was always watching her and the others, protecting them.

Ron was their guardian avenging angel.

* * *

><p><em>I know, a bit of a sudden end! But I only planned this to be a few chapters and four is more than a few! Thank you for all of your reading, reviews, favourites and alerts; they've all be loved and warmly received. Thank you :D<em>


End file.
